Arthur's Ark Lark
2019 April 17 1999 VHS # 2019 April 17 # Abracadabra # 2018 July 25 # Go To Your Room D.W. # Stolen Bike Concerned about the terrible state of the environment, dozens of animals & humans gather for a meeting in Lakewood, chaired by Arthur Read. They decide to leave their homes and search for “the perfect place”; i.e., a place free of pollution, deforestation, and other forms of mankind’s despoilment. Lakewood handyman Noah Smitty helps them build a flying ship (which looks like Noah’s Ark with a propeller on top) for their journey, and they decide to name it after him; because “Smitty’s Houseboat” is too long to paint on the bow, they name it “Noah’s Ark.” With Noah at the helm, they travel to places around the world searching for “the perfect place.” They start by driving down the highway into the ocean, where they soon end up on the back of a sleeping Moby Dick. The Cat in the Hat is sent down to wake him. They then end up in the Sahara Desert which they originally mistake for a beach. The desert sun causes Arthur to hallucinate and believe he’s King Tut, until Buster Baxter and Noah Smitty arrive. Some moments later, Captain Huggy Face spots an oasis. As Arthur and crew settle down to make themselves at home, Captain Huggy Face spots a “dragon” which turns out to be a construction vehicle developing a new city. Arthur and the crew then take their leave of the area. They soon arrive in antarctic territory and settle down there... until it ends up like the oasis. Next, Arthur and the crew wind up in outer space upon going up too far. It isn’t long before Earth ejects its “junk” — missiles, satellites, et cetera — into space. With the ark back on earth and sailing the sea, tensions arise between the animals & humans. The Cat in the Hat throws water down a pipe which causes Elizabeth to emerge and throw water at him. The Man with a Yellow Hat insults Daniel Tiger’ slicing of salami. WordGirl insults Cailou by telling him he looks like a boy. Chris Kratt grows tired of Martin Kratt's complaining. Arhur Read becomes aware of this just as Captain Huggy Face spots a typhoon coming; the animals & humans struggle to survive the typhoon. The typhoon lands them on top of a mountain, and the animals almost believe that they’ve found what they’ve been looking for… only to be disappointed again when Peep returns with an empty tin can and the animals notice a deforestation occurring. At this point, the younger animals (Eddy Largo, Buster Baxter, Curious George, Chirp, Brother Bear, Peep) come to a decision of their own: that they should all simply go back home and clean up the messes that they were trying to get away from. This decision is met with unanimous approval, and the animals all head for home so that they can start turning it into “the perfect place.” During the credits, Timothy and Corduroy are cleaning the rivers, Papa Q. Bear and Brother Bear are picking up garbage around their house, and Arthur Read picks up a recently discarded hamburger wrapping. Cast *Arthur as Yogi Bear *Buster Baxter as Boo Boo Bear *Fast-Talking Jack as Doggie Daddy *Eddy Largo(Edward Larue III) as Augie Dogie *Dr. Marbles as Top Cat *Digit as Benny the Ball *Cap'n Noah as Himself *Daniel Tiger as Snagglepuss *Papa Q. Bear as Paw Rugg *Mama Bear as Maw Rugg *Sister Bear as Floral Rugg *Brother Bear as Shag Rugg *Caillou as Magilla Gorilla *Corduroy as Squiddly Diddly *Ord as Touche Turtle *Timothy as Wally Gator *Ruff Ruffman as Hokey Wolf *Jimmy Z as Ding-a-Ling Wolf *The Man with the Yellow Hat as Quick Draw McGraw *Curious George as Baba Looey *The Cat in the Hat as Huckleberry Hound *WordGirl/Becky Botsford as Peter Potamus *Captain Huggy Face/Bob as So-So the Monkey *Maya Santos as Pixie *Miguel Santos as Dixie *Chris Kratt as Hardy Har Har *Martin Kratt as Lippy the Lion *Quack as Atom Ant *Chirp as Lambsy *Peep as Yakky Doodle *Charles as Secret Squirrel Trivia *This movie takes place before the series "Arthur's Gang". Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1999, VHS